


The Brain, The Brawn, The Hacker and The Baby

by TinkerBella



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: Basically no real whump but a little bit of action, a little bit of angst and a little bit of awwwwww all rolled into one story.  Hope you like.  It's a long one.





	

MacGyver stifled a yawn as he entered the conference room. He was surprised to see he had beaten both Jack and Riley in but, given it was 2am, maybe not so surprising. He waved at Thornton, who was pacing in front of the wall-sized video screen, then dropped into the closest chair. However, the moment he leaned back into it he felt himself tempted to drift off, so MacGyver reached for a couple of paper clips and got busy. 

 

A moment later Jack entered the room, Riley just a step behind. They were arguing about tacos, of all things, and Mac thought it might be entertaining but Thornton cut them off.

 

"We have an emergency pick up in Blewbury in Oxfordshire," Thornton stated, clicking the remote in her hand to bring up an image of the countryside on the video screen.

 

"England?" Mac was intrigued. They seldom seemed to get sent to places where everyone spoke English. Not that he didn't fare well enough with French, Spanish and German, along with a bit of Chinese and Japanese. 

 

Jack chuckled. "Do we get to go all 007?" He liked the idea of being all James Bond cool. Not that he wasn't cool enough already.

 

Thornton turned to glare at him. "You get to go and pick up one or our agents, Melissa Richie. She went missing almost two years ago. We searched for her and came up empty. The agency listed her as deceased. That said, this mission is pretty much under the radar of the agency."

 

"You didn't believe she was dead," MacGyver guessed, ignoring the part about this being *under the radar* because he knew Thornton and she never gave up an agent, not without absolute proof they were deceased. Even then she wouldn't leave a body behind. It was one of the reasons why MacGyver trusted her to always have their backs, which was why Nikki's warning that Thornton might not be who he thought she was, unsettled him so. But Mac shook off such thoughts as Thornton responded to him.

 

"I did not, and I was right not to." She touched the screen and brought up an image. "This is Melissa, at least how she looked two years ago."

 

Mac got up to take a closer look. He studied the information under her image. She was thirty, a deep cover agent - or had been - and was beautiful with dark hair and green eyes. "When did she contact you?"

 

Thornton looked grim. "She sent me her SOS code about an hour ago. I called you all in immediately."

 

"SOS code?" Jack made a face. "Not to play Devil's Advocate here, but since she's been missing for two years and declared deceased, could someone have gotten the code and sent it to set a trap for you?"

 

"My gut is telling me no," Patricia stated, her tone brooking no argument.

 

Riley spoke up. What is an SOS code?"

 

MacGyver responded. "It's an agent in distress who needs immediate rescue."

 

"If she's in England, she can't be expecting us to rescue her all that immediately," Riley said, stating the obvious. 

 

"Regardless of that fact," Thornton interjected, "we're her only hope. She asked for my help and I'm going to give it to her." It was obvious this was important to her but, in true Thornton fashion, she wasn't going to elaborate.

 

Mac nodded, he didn't even have to think about it. "I'm in. When do we leave?"

 

Thornton looked relieved. "Grab your Go bags. Wheels up in five minutes."

 

"James Bond eat your heart out," Jack sing-songed as he headed for the door. He was actually looking forward to this mission. If an agent was in trouble, he was totally there. Besides which, it sounded like and easy in and out. 

 

"Please don't sing," MacGyver requested, as he shouldered his way past the older man.

 

Riley caught up to them. "I second that request. No singing, no whistling and - please - no humming."

 

Jack looked insulted. "What's wrong with my humming?"

 

"You hum off key," Riley taunted, knowing it would rile Jack up. Which it did, but he turned it back around by humming twice as loud to irritate her.

 

"Mac!" Thornton called out. "Could you stay behind for a minute, please?"

 

He let Jack and Riley slide past him, trading insults back and forth, before moving over to Thornton. "What's up?" He could see how worried she was, which wasn't like her. Thornton always kept up a cool and neutral façade and it was a bit disconcerting that she wasn't even bothering to try and hide the cracks in it right now.

 

Thornton didn't respond for a moment, instead she sighed before pulling a gold coin out her pant's pocket. Holding it out in her palm she said, "Melissa's mother was my mentor. She gave me this the day before she was killed on a mission. She was handing over the baton, so to speak. That was 15 years ago."

 

"So Melissa is important to you on a personal level." MacGyver could totally understand that. 

 

"I'm her God Mother." Sliding the coin back into her pocket, Thornton began to pace. "Melissa's mother, Gina, she never intended to have children. She called it a happy accident, but at the same time she was realistic and her sister pretty much raised Melissa as her own."

 

MacGyver was surprised to hear that. "And yet, Melissa followed in her Mother's footsteps." 

 

Thornton nodded. "She did and I've done my best to watch over her, but Melissa is very independent and she was determined to make her own choices and she turned out to be one of our best agents. She was working in France, in deep cover for almost a year. That's when we lost contact with her and we sent our best trackers to find her, but she disappeared and all signs pointed at her being dead."

 

"Because of the case she was on?" MacGyver guessed.

 

"Yes." Thornton turned back to MacGyver. "She got close to a Belgian Prince because of his Father's connection to an International broker who we deemed to be a German spy, but who was actually an American double agent who was selling CIA secret files. She sent us the name of the agent, we tracked him down, stopped him and Melissa was never heard from again."

 

MacGyver wasn't quite sure how to respond to all that, so he settled for asking, "Why are you telling me all this?" He liked having details when on a mission, but he knew this was more a personal mission and all he really needed to accomplish he it, was Melissa's location.

 

Thornton exhaled slowly, visibly mustering her self-control. "Despite what I said to Jack, Melissa could be dead and this could be a trap. I don't want you to get caught in it."

 

"Thanks for the warning." MacGyver had already taken that fact into account, but he appreciated that Thornton was looking out for the team. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're not going in person." 

 

"I want to, believe me." Thornton offered a grim smile. "But I know I'm too personally involved and liable to be more of a hindrance than a help."

 

MacGyver felt relief wash over him because he had been thinking the exact same thing, without knowing how to broach it to her. That Thornton had said it for him took the pressure off. "If she's alive, I will Melissa back. I promise."

 

Thornton nodded. "Thank you, Mac. You'd better go."

 

"Be back soon," he said firmly, before heading for the door. 

 

**********

 

The moment the plane landed, the team lost no time in getting into the waiting vehicle and heading straight for Blewbury. According to the coordinates they'd been given, it would be about a forty minute drive. 

 

"This place is like something out of a storybook," Riley commented, as they passed lush countryside and quaint cottage buildings. "Makes me think Hansel and Gretel might pop up any second now."

 

"Hansel and Gretel?" Jack echoed, amused.

 

Riley smacked him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

 

Jack shrugged. "Not really. I do know that we're like out in the middle of nowhere."

 

"Probably why Melissa picked this place," MacGyver commented. He just hoped she would be alive when they found her. More than anything he wanted to be able to bring her back home, for Thornton's sake.

 

"Why do you think she played dead all this time?" Riley queried.

 

It was a legitimate question and one MacGyver had no doubt Thornton was asking herself a million times over. "Hopefully Melissa will be able to tell us why herself." At least, that's what Mac hoped for.

 

With Jack driving it took less than forty minutes to reach their destination. A tiny cottage tucked back off the road and almost hidden by a small grove of trees. It was Riley who spotted the drive way and they continued up the meandering path.

 

The moment he stepped out of the car Jack stated, "I see tire tracks and at least two sets of what look like men's footprints." He gazed about. "What I don't see is another vehicle."

 

"Not a good sign," MacGyver conceded, as he headed for the front door. He was almost surprised to find it locked, but it took only a few seconds, with a bobby pin he borrowed from Riley, to open it. Hand on the door knob he asked, "Do you hear that?"

 

"Hear what?" Riley asked.

 

MacGyver leaned in to the door, concentrating. "Sounds like...crying."

 

Jack shouldered him aside, grabbing the knob and opening the door. He entered first but stopped dead a few steps in. "Why does it sound like a baby crying?"

 

"Because there is a baby crying?" Mac guessed, moving past Jack and following the into the tiny livingroom. He froze at the sight of a body on the floor next to a playpen with *said* crying child dressed in a pink outfit.

 

"Oh boy," Jack muttered, as he stepped in around Mac. He moved to kneel beside the body of a young woman with short, red hair. Pulling up Melissa's picture on his phone he made the comparison and, despite the disguise, he knew it was her. 

 

Mac glanced over. "Melissa?" He knew before he asked, but he wanted confirmation.

 

Jack nodded. Rising to his feet, he pulled a blanket off the couch and covered her. "She hasn't been dead long. I'm guessing a couple of hours at best."

 

"That sucks," Riley stated, then she pointed to the crying baby. "What do we do about her?"

 

"Pick her up," Jack suggested. "And how do you know it's a her?"

 

Riley rolled her eyes. "How many people dress boys in pink frilly outfits and put glittery pink bows in their hair?"

 

Jack had to give her that one. "Point. How old do you think she is?"

 

"She was packed to leave," MacGyver interjected, pointing to the suitcase and oversized diaper bag sitting against the wall. He checked the contents and found two passports and a birth certificate. Melissa had changed her name to Marie Wylie and the picture was of her with short, red hair. "The baby's name is Isabella and she's 14 months old." He waved the birth certificate. "Um...she's still crying."

 

"Riley, pick her up," Jack ordered.

 

Riley frowned at him. "Why me?"

 

Jack made a face at her. "Because you're a girl, duh," he said, as it were obvious.

 

"I really cannot believe you just said that, you sexist pig!" Riley snapped. "And, for the record, I don't do babies!"

 

"Fine...sorry." Jack apologized because he realized she was right and he was out of line. To make up for it he went over to Isabella and picked her up. Which had the effect of making her cry harder. "It's okay...it's okay," Jack tried to reassure her, as he bounced her up and down and side to side.

 

Mac watched them for a moment, as Isabella's cries got louder the more Jack bounced her. "Um...if you keep that up, Jack...I think she's going to puke on you."

 

Riley snorted. "And you'll so deserve it, so keep bouncing."

 

"I don't know what else to do," Jack confessed. "I've got zero experience with babies." Which seemed to be confirmed by Isabella crying even louder than before, making Jack desperate enough to turn to Riley. "Please hold her. I'll pay you twenty bucks."

 

"Fifty," Riley countered, setting down her laptop and reaching for Isabella. Surprisingly the volume of her cries lessened and they all held their breaths. Only it seemed the tiny little girl was simply gearing up to wail louder. Without hesitation, Riley thrust her at MacGyver. "You take her."

 

Given as how Riley started to let go, Mac had no choice but to take hold of Isabella. Instinctively he snugged her up against his chest and rocked his body slightly. To his, and everyone else's, amazement Isabella fell instantly silent. Well, mostly silent, as her cries turned into gentle hiccups.

 

Jack was grinning as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture for both proof and blackmail. "Well, would you look at that. Mac, my friend, who knew you were a baby whisperer."

 

"Yeah...yeah." To be honest, MacGyver was just as surprised. He gazed down at Isabella's dark curls as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked ready to fall asleep. "We need to get out of here." He shifted the baby then wrinkled his nose. "Uh...I think she needs to be changed."

 

"Have fun with that." Jack held up both hands and backed away slowly. "There isn't a big enough threat, nor enough money in the universe for me to go anywhere near a poopy diaper."

 

Mac grimaced and turned to look at Riley, who was also backing away from him. Traitors. "Get her diaper bag and make sure we have everything we need for her, then see if there are any bottles and baby food we can bring with us. I'll...see if I can figure out the diaper changing thing." Leaving the living room, MacGyver navigated his way down a narrow hallway and up a staircase, searching for Isabella's room. Logic dictated that everything he would need to change her would be in her room. Logic was correct. He entered an obvious baby's room and somehow wasn't surprised that everything required for a diaper change was sitting on the changing table in the corner. 

 

As he laid Isabelle down and carefully eased her frilly leggings down and her shirt up, his mind was reflecting on the fact that Melissa had known someone was coming for her. He just wished she had made it out in time, wished he could have brought her back home the way he had promised Thornton he would. Which reminded him that he would have to call Thornton and tell her the bad news.

 

"Oh...wow!" The smell coming from Isabelle's diaper had Mac reeling back a step. He scrunched up his face as he carefully removed the offensive diaper, spotting the pail by the table to dispose of it in. He then used several wipes to clean her up, dumping those in the bin as well, before using the baby powder and sliding on a clean diaper. Overall it wasn't as difficult as he had expected. So MacGyver pulled Isabelle's outfit back into place then picked her back up, realizing that she had been quiet and still during the entire procedure. For which Mac was truly grateful.

 

"Okay, Isabelle," Mac said, chuckling as she poked him in the nose. "Time to go." Returning to the living room, he was pleased to see that Riley and Jack looked ready to leave.

 

Jack eyed him with amusement. "How'd it go, bro? You look like you survived in one piece."

 

MacGyver shook his head. "I changed a diaper, Jack. It's not rocket science."

 

"Which he could also do," Riley piped up in support of Mac. When he smiled at her she grinned back, then asked the question they were all wondering. "Who do you think killed Melissa?"

 

"And why?" Jack piped up. "I took a look around and everything looks neat and in it's place. So whoever did this wasn't looking for anything, they came here to kill her. And it was a professional hit. One bullet to the back of the head."

 

MacGyver wished he had the answers. There was another issued that made him more angry than curious. "Then they left her and Isabella, and they had to know that Melissa lived alone."

 

Jack followed where he was going. "Isabella would have been left to fend for herself. She would have died out here." Now he was feeling angry and he wanted to punch something, or someone.

 

"So what do we do next?" Riley asked. "And who's going to call Thornton and update her?"

 

"I'll call her." MacGyver moved to hand Isabella off to Jack but pulled back when she started whimpering. Shifting her on his hip, he resigned himself to making the call with company. "Pack up the car, I'll be in the kitchen. This won't take long." Being as how Mac was the only one who knew the whole story about Thorton's true connection to Melissa, he wanted to make this call in private.

 

Jack reached for the diaper bag and Riley gathered up the cooler they had found to put the food and bottles in. Jack patted MacGyver on the shoulder. "Meet you in the car, buddy." With that he and Riley headed out.

 

Even though he was alone now, MacGyver still wandered into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and dialed Thornton.

 

She answered on the first ring. "Did you find Melissa?"

 

"We did." Mac really did not want to deliver the bad news, but there was no getting around it, so he blurted out, "She's dead."

 

"I see." Thornton sounded resigned. "I suspected as much."

 

MacGyver wished he knew what to say to make it easier, but knowing Thornton he figured it would be best to stick to business. "She was murdered and nothing was disturbed. I think she knew it was coming though, she had a bag packed and ready to go. Any idea why?"

 

Thornton sighed. "I wish. I want you to look into it."

 

"We can do that, but we have a bit of an issue." Mac wasn't sure how to explain, but Isabella took the problem out of his hands but grabbing a fistful of his hair and giggling when he shook his head trying to free the strands.

 

"Who was that, Mac?" Thornton demanded. "What's going on?"

 

Knowing there was no easy way to say it, MacGyver just put it out there. "Melissa had a daughter. Whoever killed Melissa, they left Isabella with the body."

 

Thornton was silent for a moment then she snarled, "They left the baby there to die alone?"

 

"Looks that way." Mac wished he could deny it, but there was a more pressing concern right now. "What do you want us to do with her? We can't look into Melissa's murder with Isabella with us. Is there anyone here you know we can bring her to?"

 

"No one I trust," Thornton confessed. "I'll come to you. I have a place just outside of London, on the far side. I'll send you the address."

 

MacGyver was surprised and didn't even try to hide it. "You have a place in London?"

 

Thornton was brisk in her reply. "I have a life outside of the Phoenix Foundation. It will take you about twelve hours to get there. I'll be waiting for you." With that she hung up.

 

"Twelve hours," MacGyver muttered, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He looked down at Isabella who was sound asleep on his shoulder. "What could possibly go wrong?" 

 

Heading out of the house, he found Jack and Riley waiting for him with the back door of the car open. Peeking in, Mac saw that there was a car seat ready and waiting. He had only just thought about that and there it was. 

 

As if reading his mind, Jack said, "Riley realized we'd need a car seat, so we checked the garage. Melissa's car was there and we snagged the car seat.

 

"Good thing," Mac stated as he carefully placed Isabella into the seat and strapped her in. She didn't stir at all. "I spoke to Thornton and she wants us to meet her at her place in London."

 

"Thornton has a place in London?" Jack echoed MacGyver's words.

 

Mac nodded. "Apparently. She said it will take us about 12 hours to get there." He got into the back next to Isabella and quietly shut the door.

 

Jack slid behind the wheel with Riley riding shot gun. "Guess we'd better get going then," he drawled. "What are the odds that the little miss will sleep the whole time?"

 

"A thousand to one," Mac countered, bursting Jack's bubble. And he was proved correct about two hours later when Isabelle woke up and started crying. Because they were driving, MacGyver couldn't hold her, although he found himself wishing he could. After two minutes he gave in. "Jack...pull over up ahead." 

 

"What's wrong?" As he asked, he was pulling off the road.

 

Mac made short work of lifting Isabella out of the car seat and into his arms. However she didn't seem to want to be comforted this time, although she did surprise MacGyver by talking.

 

"Baba," Isabella stated, repeatedly. "Baba...baba..."

 

"Baba," Jack echoed. "What does that mean?"

 

Mac sighed. "I think she's hungry." At Jack's doubtful look he clarified, "She's saying 'bottle'."

 

Riley chuckled. "And you speak baby. Why am I not surprised?" She reached into the back for the cooler and rummaged through it. "We have half a dozen bottles of what I'm guessing is breast milk. Melissa had them ready in the fridge." She held one up triumphantly. "However, we don't have any way to warm it up."

 

"I can pop the hood and we can hold it over the engine," Jack suggested, trying to be helpful. He got a glare from Mac and an eye roll from Riley. "What then? Wave a magic wand? Brother, I know you can do all kinds of insane things, but making a microwave out of thin air?" Jack shook a finger at him. "And don't even think about taking this car apart to do it. We need this car intact."

 

"Actually, I think I know where we can find a microwave," MacGyver countered, already easing out of the car with Isabella cradled against his chest.

 

Jack didn't hide his surprise. "Really? Where?"

 

MacGyver pointed to the farmhouse a few yards away. "This is the twenty-first century. As quaint as this area is, I'm pretty sure they'll have a microwave." That said, he marched off with Isabella still babbling for her 'baba'.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Riley was in total agreement as she grabbed the diaper bag and, with the bottle in the other hand, she headed off after Mac.

 

"When did this insanity become my life?" Jack muttered, getting out and locking the door before following his team mates.

 

Twenty minutes later found the team ensconced around the table in the big kitchen of said farmhouse. MacGyver was feeding Isabella her warmed up bottle under the watchful and fond eye of Lucy Muller while her husband, Frank, regaled them with stories about how he and Lucy had met forty years ago. 

 

"All our children are grown now, but we have see the grandkids every weekend," he said, smiling from ear to ear. He was a big man and looked a bit like Santa Claus in his red flannel shirt and suspenders. His beard was snow white and reached halfway down his chest.

 

"You're a proud fool, old man," Lucy admonished him, but with adoration in her hazel eyes. She was nearly as round as she was tall, and she barely reached Jack's shoulder. She noticed Isabella was done with her bottle and said, "Now you need to burp her."

 

Mac felt panic wash over him. Holding Isabella in the crook of his arm while she held her own bottle had been easy. After all, Lucy had shown him how to warm it, for how long and how to test it. Then she had settled him in the chair and settled Isabella in his arms proper. But burping a baby? MacGyver was totally out of his element with that one.

 

Lucy must have seen his panic because she *tsked* at his concerns, all the while guiding him in what to do. "She's big enough to just hold her on your lap and lean her over your arm. Give her a few firm pats and she'll do the rest." Lucy watched him follow her instructions with a critical eye. "Do you have juice for her? I'm guessing she's being weaned off the bottle, so the next time she's thirsty give her the juice in a sippy cup."

 

"Sippy cup?" Jack whispered, looking at Riley.

 

"There's one in the diaper bag," Riley said out loud, looking at Lucy.

 

The old woman nodded, looking pleased. "In a few minutes we'll give her some solid food. She drank that bottle so quickly it's obvious she's still hungry."

 

MacGyver had explained enough about what had happened and why they had Isabella as he could get away from, so the couple knew Melissa was dead, they just believed it had been a natural death and that Mac and his friends had been asked to bring her to her God Mother. Since Thornton was Melissa's god mother, he figured he wasn't exactly lying.

 

"I really appreciate your help," Mac said, smiling when Isabella let out a small belch. When she giggled he found himself laughing along.

 

"Not at all, dear," Lucy replied. "I love children and your little Isabella is a dear. You're very good with her and it's clear she adores you, Angus. You're going to make a wonderful father some day."

 

At that Mac choked and stuttered, making Jack whack him on the back a few times. "I'm...I'm good." He got his coughing under control and mumbled, "Yeah...maybe some day." Once upon a time he had actually considered the possibility of a future with Nikki that involved marriage and kids.

 

Jack came to the rescue. Lucy Muller had whipped up hearty sandwiches and soup for the group and Jack had happily indulged. "Mrs. Muller, may I have another helping of your amazing potato soup?"

 

"Of course, of course," she replied, rising to her feet and reaching for his empty bowl. She looked pleased as punch at his request. She was also adept at multi-tasking because after refilling Jack's bowl grabbed a small jar out of a cupboard, along with a tiny spoon. Returning to the table she set the bowl down in front of Jack with one hand and the jar in front of Mac with the other. She then held out the spoon. "Applesauce to fill Isabella's grumbly tummy," she said.

 

"Oh...can I feed her?" Riley asked, shifting in her chair so she was facing Mac and Isabella. 

 

Lucy gave her the spoon before opening the jar. "Of course, my dear. Have at it." She patted Riley on the shoulder before claiming her own chair again.

 

Ten minutes later, half of the jar of applesauce had made it inside of Isabella, but the other half ended up on her pink shirt. MacGyver was just glad none of it had ended up on him. However, before they could hit the road again, Isabella would need to be changed, from head to toe.

 

"I'll grab the diaper bag," Riley offered, seeing as how she was partially to blame for the mess. Feeding a baby who was more interested in playing with the spoon than in eating from it, was harder than it looked. But it had been fun, none the less. She ran to the car, grabbed the bag and offered it to MacGyver. She felt bad about the mess, but she wasn't about to offer to change the baby, especially since Isabella still refused to let anyone else hold her without crying or screaming. Not even Grandmotherly Lucy had been able to get her to calm down in her arms.

 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Mac said, turning to face the hall where Frank pointed out the bathroom. "We should probably get back on the road." He knew Thornton would be chomping at the bit for them to get to London. Facing Lucy, MacGyver smiled. "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

 

Apparently, reading his mind, Lucy stated," Don't even be offering money or anything, young man. It's been a pure pleasure having the lot of you here." She nudged him towards the hallway. "Now go and clean up Miss Isabella. Go on, with you." She shooed him with both hands.

 

Taking refuge in the bathroom, MacGyver made surprisingly short work of disrobing Isabella before laying her down on the countertop to change her diaper again. This time it was only wet, not messy. Digging into the diaper bag, Mac pulled out the wipes and popped the top open only to freeze at what he found. Inside, lying on top of the wipes, was a small plastic baggie with two flash drives.

 

Pulling out the baggie, Mac wiped it off on his jeans then pocketed it before quickly getting Isabella changed and dressed. He smiled when Lucy barged into the bathroom to check on his progress. She smiled approvingly him when he scooped Isabella back up into his arms. When he tried to take care of his mess she shooed him off again. "You go with your friends, I'll take care of this."

 

"Thank you, Lucy," Mac told her, with all the sincerity he could muster. "You've been a life saver." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

 

"You're a silly boy, Angus MacGyver," she countered, flapping her hands at him as she blushed beet-red. "Now go on with you and go with your friends. But if you're ever this way again, stop in for a visit."

 

MacGyver nodded. "I promise we will do that." And he fully intended to keep that promise. That said, he scooped up the diaper bag, draping the strap over the shoulder as he returned to the kitchen where Jack and Riley were waiting by the door. Mac shook hands with Frank, thanked him again, then they all returned to the car. After strapping Isabella into her car seat, Mac pulled out the toddler version of an Ipad that he'd found in the diaper bag and gave it to Isabella to keep her distracted as Jack pulled back out onto the road.

 

Jack smacked his hand against the steering wheel. "Dang it! I was going to ask Lucy for her potato soup recipe."

 

"What for?" Riley countered. "You don't cook."

 

"I could learn," Jack shot back.

 

Before they could get into it, MacGyver cut them short. "Guys, I found something." He pulled the baggie out of his pocket and held it out to Riley. "These were in the baby wipes container, Melissa must have hid them there. We need to see what's on them."

 

Riley was already opening her lap top. She popped the first one in and booted up. Melissa's face appeared on the screen before zooming out to show her holding Isabella. Without hesitating, Riley hit the pause button. "Um, should we be watching this in front of the baby?" She thought the image of her mother, and her voice, might make Isabella upset, even at her age.

 

"Probably not," Mac allowed. "Do you have ear buds?"

 

"When don't I?" Riley looked a tad bit offended. She tugged a pair out of her back pack and offered one bud to Mac. 

 

Jack pouted. "What about me?" He wanted to know what was going on as much as they did.

 

Mac patted him on the shoulder. "We'll fill you in." With that he waved at Riley to hit play. 

 

Melissa looked anxious, but she kept her cool as she spoke into the camera. "Patty, I'm sorry about disappearing on you, but things happened and I didn't want you to get caught up in my life choices. I'm going to do my best to get back to you with Isabella but if something happens to me...the next part of this video is my will. The other flash drive contains files that you need to see and take care of. You'll know what to do." She paused and looked off to the side. "I have to finish packing up our things. I hope to see you soon." There was another pause then she began talking about her will.

 

"Shut it off," Mac ordered. The will was something private, something he felt was for Thornton's eyes alone.

 

"That was not very informative," Riley drawled, pulling out the ear bud. 

 

Jack glanced over at them. "So what's going on?"

 

Mac shook his head. "She didn't really explain, but she did leave a will...so she knew someone was coming for her. Hopefully the other flash drive is more informative."

 

"I'll second that," Riley concurred, exchanging drives. She tapped a key and a dozen files popped up on the screen. Clicking through them, Riley was surprised. She turned to look at Mac. "Are these what I think they are?"

 

"If you think they're files filled with classified CIA information...then yes." MacGyver was as shocked as she was, although he actually had some idea of what was going on now. But only because Thornton had filled him in on the mission Melissa had been involved in before she disappeared. 

 

Jack hit the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden halt. "Sorry about that," he apologized, when Isabella whined in protest. Her toy had slipped out of her hands, but MacGyver picked it up and gave it back and she quieted down again. Jack stared at the laptop screen. "What was Melissa doing with classified CIA files?"

 

Riley was still clicking through the various folders. "There's other stuff on here," she informed them. 

 

"Like what?" MacGyver prompted.

 

"Like stuff involving international bank accounts and the like." Riley scrolled through several more files then said, "We're talking hundreds of millions of dollars and something to do with Leuven and someone named Nicolas Janssens."

 

Jack leaned over to study the screen. "What is a Leuven?"

 

Mac snorted. "It's not a what, it's a place. Leuven is the capital of the province of Flemish Brabant in Belgium."

 

"Why do you know these things?" Jack looked both impressed and annoyed. "And why do we care about Leuven?"

 

"I think whatever this is, it has to do with the mission Melissa was on when she disappeared." Mac didn't know enough to explain more, and he felt that it would be up to Thornton to fill in the missing pieces, if she so desired. "Right now we need to get Isabella and these flash drives to London."

 

Jack took the hint and put the car back on the road. "We should be there in what, ten hours? Bet you I can make it in eight."

 

Mac smacked him on the shoulder. "Baby on board," he reminded him. "But we do need to make up for some lost time." He had no doubt but that Thornton would be counting down the seconds to their arrival.

 

"Point taken." Jack adjusted his speed then settled in for the long haul.

 

"Here, you might want to keep these." Riley held out the baggie with the flash drives.

 

Taking them, MacGyver slid them into his inside jacket pocket. "Thanks." That said, they fell into silence marred only by the occasional giggle or word from Isabella as she played with her toy, blissfully unaware how her world had changed.

 

**********

 

Eight hours and two pit stops later, MacGyver was feeling like they would actually make it all the way to their location without incident. That was until Isabella started asking for her 'baba' again and refused to accept apple juice in a sippy cup as a substitute. They were now moving through London so they had more options than looking for a friendly neighborhood farmhouse. "Pull over at the nearest restaurant," MacGyver requested. "I'm sure they'll let us warm up a bottle."

 

"Good plan." Jack parked the car and was happy to get out and stretch. He was also feeling a bit peckish. "We might as well all get something to eat, since we're here." Lucy Muller had sent them off with some cookies, but Jack had demolished them long ago.

 

"I'll second that." Riley raised her hand in solidarity before stepping out of the car, back pack in hand. She didn't go anywhere without her laptop.

 

MacGyver said nothing as he got out and took a moment to stretch as well, before plucking Isabella out of the car seat. He grabbed the diaper bag then lead the way inside the restaurant, which was more pub-like than five-star, which was just as well. They were less liable to draw unwanted attention here, or so Mac hoped.

 

They were greeted by a waitress who ushered them to a table in the back and she was more than happy to warm a bottle for him. A few minutes later, MacGyver was feeding Isabella and watching Jack consume a basket of biscuits while they waited for their orders of burgers and chips. 

 

He let himself close his eyes for a moment, head leaning against the back wall behind him. Halfway here he had returned the flash drives to Riley, asking her to send the information to Thornton. She had called him soon after, thanking him and telling Mac that she would handle everything before asking for an ETA. She had then told him where he could find a key to get in, just in case she wasn't there when they arrived. That fact worried MacGyver a little, but he made himself let it go.

 

"Biscuit?" Jack startled MacGyver, who opened his eyes and blinked at him in surprise. "You need to eat something, bro."

 

"I'm going to eat a burger when it gets here," Mac countered, waving off the biscuit. Right then Isabella whacked him with her empty bottle and Mac chuckled as he took it from her before sitting her up to pat her back. She let out a surprisingly loud belch which startled them all.

 

Jack, however, was quite impressed. "She's going to give me a run for my money someday, aren't ya, darlin'?" He reached out and chucked her under the chin, making her frown at him before giggling. "She is kinda cute, isn't she?"

 

Mac could not agree more, which unsettled him a bit. He might have even made a confession but their food arrived, saving him from no doubt embarrassing himself. Shifting Isabella to the left side of his lap, MacGyver joined the others in devouring the surprisingly great burger. Isabella seemed to enjoy the chips, which were really just round French fries.

 

Once everyone had their fill and they left the restaurant, Jack requested that they take time out of their tight schedule to take a short walk. "I'm not gonna lie, Bro...I ate too much. Seriously too much. I need to walk some of it off."

 

"I wouldn't mind stretching my legs," Riley piped up. "It's been a long drive."

 

"A walk sounds good," Mac agreed. He was as tired of being cooped up in the car as the others were and they were pretty much spot on for their arrival time. "Let me drop the diaper bag back in the car first."

 

Jack snagged it from him and took care of it. A moment later he was back and asking, "Which way do we want to go?"

 

Riley shrugged. "Does it matter?" She shoved Jack ahead of her. "Just start walking."

 

"You are one pushy woman," Jack taunted, engaging in one of his favorite past times, riling up Riley.

 

"You haven't seen me be pushy yet," she shot back, giving Jack an example as she pushed him right off the side walk.

 

Mac smiled at their antics, content to stroll along with Isabella in his arms. She seemed to enjoy tugging on his hair but he was able to distract her with various things, like window displays and anything that was bright and sparkly. At one window Isabella became transfixed by a fluffy, golden-brown stuffed animal puppy. She reached out for it, her tiny body leaning in towards as she babbled "Da...da...da..." Which MacGyver took to mean *dog*. Jack and Riley were still a few steps ahead of him so Mac called out to them, "Be right back." Without hesitation he entered the store and bought the stuffed puppy. When he walked back out, with a delighted Isabella hugging her new toy, he ran smack into Jack and Riley who were eyeing him with glee.

 

Jack was holding his phone and he snapped off a picture. "This is so going in my scrapbook of Angus MacGyver's most adorable moments."

 

"I can make you disappear," Mac reminded him, although he wasn't as upset about the picture as he might have been. He looked at Isabella who was so happy with the puppy and he couldn't find it in himself to regret the purchase. This tiny little girl had lost so much in the past twenty-four hours that MacGyver found himself wishing there was a way to buy back time and bring her mother back.

 

"You wouldn't do that to Uncle Jack, now...would ya?" Reaching out, Jack ruffled Isabella's curls. "She'd miss me."

 

Riley snorted. "Really? Uncle Jack?"

 

MacGyver was equally amused and bemused. "Would 'Uncle Jack' like to take a turn at changing Isabella's diaper?" He had changed her, yet again, at the pub before they left. That was one chore MacGyver would happily give up.

 

"I could never deprive you of such a wondrous task," Jack countered, smirking. 

 

"You do know I'm keeping score, Jack," MacGyver was quick to enlighten him for future reference. The next time something even remotely disgusting came up that had to be done, Jack was being nominated. Before his friend could respond, Mac leaned in and whispered, "Across the street, couple, black jacket on him, blue sweater on her. I think they've been following us since we entered the pub." MacGyver remembered them coming in right after them and sitting at a table near the door, in perfect line of sight of their table. He had written it off as coincidence until they had followed them out of the pub and had continued to follow them on their walk. Mac had hoped it meant nothing, but they were across the street and mirroring every step they took.

 

Jack laughed as he shifted just enough to see the couple, not letting on what he was doing in any way. Physically he kept his focus on Isabella, pretending to play with her puppy and laughing as he leaned in to whisper, "Let's keep walking." He fell into step next to MacGyver with Riley on his other side, and they all continued to act as if they were enjoying the sights. "I remember them from the Pub," Jack said.

 

Riley did too and now she was nervous. "What do we do? Head back to the car?"

 

"They could intercept us and there could be more of them," Mac countered. "We can't run or go on the defense with Isabella."

 

"You can run and hide," Jack countered, locking eyes with Mac and nodding.

 

MacGyver wasn't going to let that happen. "You need me to do my thing," he argued, angry that Jack was trying to take him out of play. He and Jack worked best when they were together. They were a team. "Riley can take Isabella."

 

Jack slung an arm around MacGyver's shoulder, drawing him in closer and tempering his voice to a low whisper. "Isabella will cry and you know it. You're the only one who can take her and keep her safe, Mac. You know I'm right so don't even waste time arguing."

 

"Okay...fine." MacGyver did not like it but Jack was right and they didn't have time to discuss other options. 

 

"What do they want?" Riley asked. "Isabella?" 

 

Mac shook his head. "I don't think so. They could have taken her back at the house."

 

Jack guided them towards a book store where they could duck inside for a quick minute before being followed. "You're sure this is related to Melissa's murder? The only thing we found were the flash drives, which makes sense they would want if they're the ones who killed her. But why didn't they look for them back at her house?"

 

"Maybe they did." Mac's eyes were searching for a distraction. He loved books and he didn't want to do anything to destroy them in anyway, but he needed to be able to slip away with Isabella and the flash drives. As his brain started clicking through options he said to Riley, "Where's the nearest police station?" That would be the safest place for him and Isabella to hide. 

 

"On it." Riley pulled out her laptop and started typing.

 

Jack pulled Mac further back in the store and over behind a bookshelf in the shadows. "They didn't look very hard at the house, everything was neat and appeared to be in it's place."

 

MacGyver shrugged. "If they didn't want it known they were looking for something, they probably were just putting everything back in it's place."

 

"Shooting Melissa in the head wasn't exactly hiding their tracks," Jack pointed out, but he knew what Mac meant. "So what's the plan?"

 

"There's a police station three blocks up head and one street over," Riley interjected, pointing out the route on her screen. "Shouldn't take you long to get there." 

 

Mac nodded. "Great. That's where we'll meet up." Glancing around Jack, he saw the couple on the side walk outside the book shop window. "There's a back door. We'll lure them in and make them believe we're leaving out the back. Keep them busy and I'll slip out the front and head straight for the police station."

 

Jack liked the plan, it was solid as plans went, but he had one concern. "They might not be alone."

 

"That's what I'm thinking, but if someone is with them they're probably watching the back door," Mac pointed out. "So...we ready to do this?"

 

"Ready," Riley replied, unable to hide her anxiety.

 

Jack clapped Mac on the shoulder. "Ready and willing, but you call me if you need me."

 

MacGyver didn't doubt that. "I will," he promised, shifting his grip on Isabella so she was secure on his hip. Once they split up he would be moving fast. "Let's do this." Pretending to peruse the books, MacGyver slowly made his way towards the back of the store with Riley behind him and Jack trailing on their six. Glancing towards the front door, MacGyver saw the couple enter the book store and begin making their way towards them. "Get ready," Mac whispered.

 

"I was born ready," Jack replied, bouncing on his toes. 

 

"Hang on, Isabella, it's liable to be a bumpy ride," MacGyver told the baby, who was blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. She was happy with her toy and with patting Mac on the cheek or tugging on his hair. Whatever kept her occupied worked for him. "Okay, I'm going to head towards the door, then slip around this last bookcase to make my way out the front. Jack, I need you to knock into the book case, tipping it towards the others. Tip it hard but make it look casual. They're free standing, so it's going to cause a domino effect." Mac winced at the thought of the mess it would make, but the books would suffer much less damage than if he caused an explosion of some kind. 

 

Riley held up a hand. "What about casualties?"

 

Mac was quick to reassure her. "I've been keeping track. It's all clear and it's just these four book cases and they'll tip into the wall. It's all good." He would never let innocent people get hurt, but he appreciated Riley's concern for them. Looking at Jack, MacGyver nodded. "Give me ten seconds then push." With that MacGyver took off, weaving his way around the book case to the back wall, trusting Jack and Riley to have his back.

 

Counting down in his head, Jack got to ten and stumbled against the book case, making it look like he tripped and fell into it, but pushing hard. It toppled over and hit the next one, continuing on to the next and the next, just as MacGyver had predicted. Catching sight of the couple, Jack kept them in view even as he guided Riley towards the back door. "Come on, guys," he said loudly. as if Mac was still with them. "I really don't want to pay for that." He ducked out, pulling Riley behind him, not the least surprised to find two men lingering just outside the door. He stumbled into the first one, making sure to catch him in a choke hold on their way to the ground.

 

When the other guy went to pull Jack off his friend, Riley clubbed him with an empty wine bottle, wondering what said bottle was doing in the trash can of a book store. She tossed the bottle aside as Jack got to his feet, watching as he used a broken broom stick handle to keep the door closed. She knew he did it to keep the couple from coming out. "Do you think Mac got out?"

 

"Of course he did." Jack grinned as he pointed at the door and the noise the couple were making trying to shove it open. "But we need to go, they'll back track out the front soon enough. With that Jack took off running to the open end of the alley. Once there he made to turn right.

 

"Other way!" Riley shouted, from right behind him, putting on a burst of speed and passing Jack to lead the way. 

 

******

 

MacGyver weaved his way through the throngs of people on the side walks, ever alert for signs of the couple or anyone else who might be following him. He made it down two blocks without issue, but he felt a prickling on the back of his neck that he couldn't shake. Someone was following him. Even as he made to turn to look, MacGyver felt someone bump into him, making him stumble. His first thought was for Isabella, even as he felt a big hand grip his arm and steady him on his free side. Before he could thank them he felt the muzzle of a gun digging into his ribs.

 

"Let's go for a walk," said a gravelly voice in his ear. "Try anything and the kid pays the price. Understand?"

 

"Perfectly," Mac replied calmly, even though fear was coursing through his veins like a shot of ice water. He had to protect Isabella at all costs. So he continued walking, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out a way to get away from the goon without putting Isabella at risk. They were moving farther away from the police station, so he had to do something fast. Especially when he realized they were heading for a van parked at the end of the block with the door open, waiting for them.

 

Opportunity presented itself in a rather bizarre way, but Mac took it. A mounted Police man was heading towards them and Isabella squealed with delight at the sight of the horse. To the point where the policeman noticed and waved, heading straight for them and making Isabella squeal even louder.

 

The bad guy shoved his gun into Mac's ribs and ordered, "Shut her up."

 

MacGyver's response was to stumble, tipping bad guy off balance enough where he could stomp on his foot and twist free the moment he felt the gun leave his side. By then the policeman had reached them and bad guy realized now was not the time to stick around.

 

"Thanks for coming over, Officer," Mac said to him, with utter sincerity. Isabella was focused on petting the horse.

 

"My pleasure, I love kids." The officer dismounted and tickled Isabella under the chin, making her giggle. "I have four of my own and my wife and I are thinking of adopting. All kids should have parents and a family of their own."

 

MacGyver thought of his own childhood and couldn't have agreed more. He leaned into him and explained who he was, mostly a cover story, and that he needed an escort to the police station down the block. Which was how he found himself mounted on the horse with Isabella cradled in front of him, waving her stuffed puppy in pure happiness. The relief he felt at Isabella being all right was such that Mac actually took a selfie of himself and Isabella on the horse, not that he would ever show it to anyone else. Certainly not Jack or Riley.

 

The officer, who was holding the horse's bridle and leading him down the street, chuckled as he watched them. "You're going to make a great dad someday, once you're done growing up."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" MacGyver wasn't sure if he should feel amused, horrified or offended. When the officer simply shrugged, he settled for amused.

 

Thankfully, they reached the station without further incident where the officer, whose name was Sam Brookridge handed off his mount before MacGyver handed Isabella down to the him. Surprisingly, just like when he'd held her while Mac mounted up, Isabella didn't cry in Sam's arms. 

 

Smiling, Sam handed Isabella back to Mac before escorting them both inside. "You'll be safe here until your friends arrive."

 

"Is there somewhere private where I can make a phone call?" Mac queried.

 

"Down the hall here." Sam led the way and opened the door to a small office. "No one will bother you in here. I'll be at the front desk if you need me."

 

Mac nodded, reaching out to shake Sam's hand. "Thanks, for everything. I owe you one."

 

Sam shook his head. "You owe me nothing." He waved at Isabella then left, closing the door behind him.

 

Dropping into the chair, Mac let Isabella snuggle into his chest. She was wearing down and she hugged her puppy as her eyelids drooped closed. Wishing he could do the same, because he was teetering on the edge of exhaustion at this point and he hadn't napped in the car like Isabella had, Mac pulled out his phone and dialed Thornton's number. 

 

She answered on the first ring. "Where are you?"

 

"Close." MacGyver explained where he was and what had happened. When she didn't respond, but he knew she was still there, Mac asked, "Is this related to Melissa's case?"

 

"It is," Thornton confirmed. "I've been in contact with the CIA and handed over the files. I'll send agents to take care of your issue."

 

"Nicolas Janssens," Mac said. "Is he the Prince?"

 

Thornton sighed. "He is and in the video Melissa told me that he is Isabella's father."

 

Mac wasn't surprised to hear that. "Are you going to contact him?"

 

"I've already tried. He's dead." Thornton sounded grim and resigned. 

 

"So what happens to Isabella?" Mac realized he had a vested interest in her reply.

 

There was a moment of silence before Thornton said, "I haven't figured that out yet. But I can tell you who tried to grab you. The Prince's advisor is trying to tie up loose ends. She was sleeping with the Nicolas' father, and she's connected to both their deaths."

 

Once again, Mac wasn't surprised to hear that. "So you know who you're looking for?"

 

"I do." Thornton's tone was clipped. "Melissa spelled out everything and this woman is a double agent working for the Russians. The CIA is sending a clean up crew. With everything Melissa sent me it won't take long to shut them down."

 

"Why didn't she send the information sooner?" Mac couldn't help but think that things would have ended up so differently if she had.

 

Another sigh from Thornton and Mac knew she was as tired as he felt. "She didn't have proof. Not until Nicolas brought it to her, two days before she died. He was killed the day before. They had hoped to get away, disappear somewhere with Isabella, then send me the information. But she realized he wasn't coming back and they would be coming for her."

 

Mac looked down at Isabella, who had fallen asleep, and was glad they hadn't killed her outright. But that didn't help in regards to her future. Unless..."I have an idea about Isabella."

 

"What do you mean?" Thornton prompted. 

 

"I may have a family for her," MacGyver replied. He heard a commotion in the hallway and got up to glance out the window. It was Jack. "I have to go, the gang is here. But do a background check on a Sam Brookridge. He's the officer that helped us. I think he'll be willing to bring Isabella into his family. She likes him."

 

After a long period of silence, Thornton replied, "I'll take care of it. Change of plans then. I'll send you the address of a safe house where you'll be protected until the CIA cleans things up. I'll get back to you and Isabella as soon as I can." With that she hung up.

 

Mac slid the phone back into his pocket and left the office to greet his friends. "You guys okay?"

 

"We're good," Jack confirmed. "How's the little one?"

 

"She's fine." MacGyver realized he was rocking her gently and he just went with it, ignoring Riley's grin. "I just spoke to Thornton and she's sending us to a safe house. Melissa's files were informative and everything should be cleaned up in a few hours."

 

Jack looked disappointed. "So we're not going to see her place?"

 

Mac shook his head. "That would be a no."

"Bummer." Jack was sincerely disappointed, but he shrugged it off. "What about Isabella here?"

 

"We're working on that," MacGyver said. "I can't go into details about anything, but I think we might have a home for her."

 

Riley turned and pointed to Officer Brookridge. "Anything to do with him?"

 

Mac frowned. "How...how did you know?"

 

"This." Riley held out her phone and played the video of Mac and Isabella on Sam's horse, then Sam holding Isabella and her not crying in front of the police station. "Very sweet, dont'cha think?"

 

"If you guys were right behind us, why didn't you come in sooner?" Mac questioned, and given the look on Jack's face, he was going to get an interesting answer.

 

Shuffling his feet like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar, who was scrambling for a good excuse, Jack finally said, "We stopped for pastries."

 

Mac was stunned, and that was so not the reply he expected. "You did what?" he hissed.

 

"You were safe and I was hungry." He turned and pointed between himself and Riley. "WE were hungry."

 

"Seriously?" Mac was going to hold this over their heads for quite some time. "We just ate."

 

Jack made a face. "We didn't have dessert."

 

Riley pulled a paper bag out of her back pack. "We brought you back something." She held it out to him like a peace offering.

 

"I am disappointed in the both of you," he stated, trying to keep a straight face even as he snagged the bag and shook it open to peek inside. A blueberry scone stared up at him. He loved blueberry scones, so he might have to forgive them, just this once.

 

"Our rides here," Jack interjected, as Sam came over to them. 

 

They shook hands all around and MacGyver thanked Sam again for his help. 

 

The officer patted Mac on the shoulder before gently smoothing a hand over Isabella's curls. "It was my pleasure. If you're ever back in town again, stop in for a visit."

 

"We will." It was a standard reply, but this time Mac rather hoped it happened. He shook Sam's hand again then headed out of the station and into the waiting vehicle. As Isabella slept blissfully on in her car seat, Mac found himself watching her, a soft smile on his face.

 

***

 

Three days later, MacGyver handed over Isabella to Sam and his wife, Tracy. He was introduced to their four kids, ranging in ages from 12 months to 7 years. They were polite but a bit noisy and MacGyver found himself laughing at their antics as their mother took Isabella from Sam. To Mac's relief, Isabella took to Tracy immediately, giggling as the woman blew raspberries on her belly before setting her on her feet where she toddled after the second youngest Brookridge, 2 1/2 year old Blake.

 

"She'll be happy here," Sam said, smiling at Mac. "She's one of us now." 

 

"I know, and thank you for taking her in." MacGyver knew she would grow up in a happy and loving home with a family who loved her, and he was grateful. But, at the same time, after three days of watching over her at the safe house, he found himself reluctant to leave. "I know this must all seem so weird to you."

 

Sam cut him off. "Doesn't matter. She a child who needs a home and I have a big home and a big heart."

 

"That you do." MacGyver learned from Thornton that when asked to take Isabella in, other than asking if she was in any danger that would affect his family, and learning that his family would be safe, Sam hadn't hesitated to agree to adopting Isabella, even though he would never know all the details about her life. He had happily agreed to give her a new one with his family. "Thanks again." He shook hands with Sam and turned to leave.

 

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Isabella?" Sam called out.

 

MacGyver turned back and shook his head. "It's better if I don't." He waved and continued down the drive until he reached the car where Jack and Riley were waiting for him. Next stop was the private airport where the company plane was waiting for them.

 

Sliding into the passenger seat, MacGyver looked at Jack. "Let's get this show on the road."

 

"Sounds good, brother." Jack started the engine and they were off. After a moment he asked, "You okay?"

 

"Yeah...I'm good." MacGyver wasn't sure what he was feeling exactly, but he had no regrets.

 

Riley leaned in from the back seat and patted his shoulder. "Isabella is going to have a great life."

 

Mac didn't doubt it. "That she is." He could feel the eyes of his teammates on him and he didn't want them to worry. He was fine with this, all in all it had just been another mission. Time to put it behind him. "Feel like making a pit stop for ice cream?" Food was always a sure fired way to distract Jack.

 

"Ice cream is good," Jack stated. "Bet I can eat a triple scoop faster than you can." The challenge was his way of letting Mac know he was there for him but backing off otherwise. In this line of work you learned to let go and move on to deal with the next thing that came along. 

 

"I'm not getting an ice cream headache just to prove who can eat a triple scoop faster," MacGyver countered. "But I'll give you twenty bucks if you can do it in under five minutes."

 

Riley got excited. "I'm in on that action. But it has to be a triple scoop sundae or all bets are off."

 

Jack chuckled. "It's on and you guys are so gonna have to pay up. Papa is going to buy himself a new pair of shoes."

 

"With forty bucks?" Riley scoffed. "And lay off the analogies. You suck at them. Although Papa is appropriate," she taunted.

 

Which set Jack off taunting her back and then they were unstoppable, all the way to the airport.

 

MacGyver didn't mind. He knew what they were doing and he appreciated it. Isabella was a lucky little girl becoming a part of the Brookridge family. But MacGyver knew he was just as lucky, because he had a fantastic family of his own.

 

THE END


End file.
